Brave FanFic - Fate
by Three24B21
Summary: Set after the events of the movie Merida finally finds someone she is willing to marry, the only problem is that that person is female.


**FATE**

NOTE: I'm not actually that big a fan of Brave I wrote this for a friend so here it is.

Some say that your destiny is your own, your choices and actions in life determine the outcome. Others say that your destiny is fixed, what needs to happen will happen. Even if you wish those things were not so. And me? Well I'm not quite sure what I believe, somewhere in between the two. But the one thing I'm sure of is that your destiny will find you, and lead you in the right direction. Even if that direction is dangerous.

I thought my fate had been determined once before, only to find it had other plans. I'm not sure if it was me who changed it or if destiny had anticipated my actions, either way it happened. And I'm glad it did.

I started my return journey to castle DunBroch after my daily ride into the forest on my steed Angus, after the events of last year Mum had become more relaxed on my princess duties and I found that I could leave the castle gates as I pleased, sometimes she would even come with me. I looked across to the harbour where I could see the mast of a ship, it swayed gently in the ocean currents. The ship flew a dark red flag, at first I couldn't make out the symbol embroidered in its center but as Angus drew closer to the castle I could see that on that red flag lay a dark circle with a golden lyre inside it. I knew the clans in alliance with my own, and their crests I knew also. 'A Princess must be knowledgeable of her kingdom' my mother's words from almost one year ago rang through my head. So when it was that I saw what lay on that red flag I also knew who that ship belonged to. Clan Macintosh.

No doubt Young Macintosh wanted another go at stealing my heart. My heart however was not for the taking. And no amount of gifts, acts of showmanship and kind words would change that. However stunning the thief was.

Angus drew closer to the castle gates, they were open in anticipation for my return. The drifting sun lowered under the horizon as we sped through the iron bars, the guards pulled the levers and I heard the familiar sound of my freedom being slammed shut for another night.

I made sure Angus was happy and fed before I made my way into the dining room, it didn't surprise me to see Young Macintosh staring at me through the open door, his nose was still as big as always, his hair still as unkempt, his kilt still as dirty and his look of defiance still plastered across his inscient face. I ignored his lustful stare as I rounded the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks however when I saw who he sat next to. Two women sat to his right, the elder of the two I recognized as Lady Macintosh, her pregnant belly forcing her to sit further back from the table then everybody else. But the younger of the two I had never seen before. She looked to be about my age, her hair jet black sat neatly just above her shoulders, the wispy ends brushing against the straps of her dress. There were two neat plats draping over her shoulders where she had grown it out. She wore an elegant dress, which if I may say so myself, was a little revealing for a formal dinner, the low cut neckline showed more skin than I felt necessary, although I found myself staring nevertheless. I was soon all too aware of the silence that hung in the air, as I lifted my gaze and before I could look away my eyes met in contact with hers, they were a brilliant shade of green that matched her dress to a fault. I tried to pry my eyes away but somehow couldn't find the need, the silence still hung in the air as I regained my senses and looked around the table. Everyone sat staring at me, my three brothers, mother and father, and of course, the leaders of Clan Macintosh, their son, and as I later found out, their daughter.

My father cleared his throat loudly, which seemed more on accident than purposely done to break the crippling silence.

"Merida!" He shouted merrily, "Join us lass!"

At which point my mother stood up abruptly and briskly walked toward me with a stern look across her face, she didn't stop walking, just grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me along behind her out of the room.

"Mum, What're you doin'!" I whispered harshly, but she didn't reply, she didn't even look at me. My mind raced over what I had done this time, maybe she found the arrows in the meeting hall roof, or maybe the boys told her about how I snuck out my window last week to go for a midnight ride on Angus. Either way it didn't matter, she was mad and I was about to find out why. She dragged me along behind her still, up the castle steps and into my bedroom, she let go of my arm and turned to close the door behind her, as she did I quickly kicked a book under my bed, she never did like me reading about romance. And that's when she turned around, the stern look was now replaced with a stressed worrying gaze, that of which only a mother could achieve.

"Merida, is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything I should know?" She asked tentatively. Any anxiousness I had disappeared at that point and was replaced with utter confusion.

"Sorry what?" I said rather un-ladylike, like most things I said were. Yet still she stared with that worried gaze.

"Do you want me to say it?" She asked condescendingly.

"Say what? I don't know what you're talkin' about!"

"The way you looked at Young Lady Macintosh! I'm not blind you know, we all saw it."

"Saw what mum? Nothin' happened, I walked into the room, and you dragged me out again!" I yelled, it came out more defensive then I meant it to, which would only raise her suspicions further, not that there _was _anything to be suspicious about. She let out a deep breathe.

"Fine, okay." She put one hand to her brow, the worried look only deepening. "Join your father and the others at dinner, I'll be down shortly." She said kindly, giving me one last worried look before I started walking away, I rubbed her shoulder as I went past.

"Everything's fine mum, there's nothin' to be worried about." I said behind me as I left the room, she nodded her head slightly before moving to sit down on my bed. I closed the door behind me, and practically ran to the bathroom, I splashed water on my face, calming any nerves that needed to be calmed and cleaned my face too, I looked up into the polished metal mirror.

"What're you doin'?" I whispered to myself in the now darkening candle lit room.

I made my way back to the dining room, Mum hadn't returned yet, good, at least she wouldn't know I didn't come straight here, otherwise she would have been even more worried.

I sat diagonally across from Young Lady Macintosh, catching her eye, among other things, every now and then. When my mother returned however I practiced my self-control and saved my glances across the table and kept my eyes on the food in front of me, the same however could not be said for either of the Macintosh heirs, who frequently stole glances across the table at me.

The adults talked of wars won and battles lost, alliances forged and enemies gained. They talked of strange sightings in the forest before moving onto the subject of Lady Macintosh's pregnancy.

"The babies due in three weeks' time!" Lord Macintosh bellowed proudly.

"We'll be back home before it arrives." She added elegantly, rubbing her hands across her belly.

It was well past nightfall before we were excused. I made my way to the bathroom once more and washed my hands. On the way back to my bedroom I walked past my parent's open door,

"You're mutterin' again," came Dad's voice through the door.

"Queens do not mutter." Mum replied sternly.

I kept walking making my way along the dimly lit hallway, taking the long way to my bedroom wanting to stretch my legs. I could hear footsteps of someone walking toward me, I cursed, I wasn't in the mood for talking. My mood changed however when I saw it was Young Lady Macintosh striding toward me, her curly dark hair bouncing as she walked, I could now see the swirling blue painted patterns across her forearms, and as we passed I smiled as did she. She held out a small piece of folded parchment which I took, rather delighted. I looked behind me hoping to catch her eye but she had already turned a corner and was out of sight, so instead I ran to my bedroom. Taking the steps two at a time I couldn't get there fast enough, when I burst through the door however, for the second time that night, I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of my very severe looking mother sitting on the wooden chair in my room. She stood up as I made my bashful entrance.

"Merida! A princess does not burst through doors like a wild animal!"

I caught her eye at the mention of wild animal, a small smile creeping onto my lips, I was relieved to find she got the joke also and smiled too.

I wondered how she managed to get to my room so quickly before I stepped forward walking into her warm embrace.

"Now Merida, what had you so excited?" She said into my abundance of hair.

My body froze, and I knew she would have felt it, I had to think of something quickly.

"I -uh. There was- Young Macintosh."

"Young Macintosh?"

"Yes. Young Macintosh." I said as I withdrew my arms and stepped back.

"What about him?"

"He gave me, this uh- letter." I said nervously, holding up the folded parchment. I wasn't _completely_ lying, it was _a_ Macintosh who gave it to me, and she was young. Mum's eyes shined with happiness, obviously relieved that I was communicating with an eligible marriage partner.

"What does it say?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know I haven't read it yet!" I said suppressing a smile.

"Well open it then!"

"No. I mean not no, just I uh-" My brain ceased to function as I tried furiously to come up with an excuse not to read it to her, "He told me not to open it until morning." I finally managed.

"Oh, well I'll just have to talk to you in the mornin' then." She said gleefully before practically skipping out of my room swinging the door closed behind her. I put my ear against the door and listened, when I decided she had gone completely I ran to my bed and threw myself on it. I lay on my bed with my back propped up against my pillows, as I carefully unfolded the parchment note, her handwriting was neat and slanted, quite unlike what I would expected, it was a pleasant surprise. I read the note, hardly containing my happiness.

_Princess Merida_

_I wish to know you more extensively, your likes and dislikes. Your worries and deepest secrets._

_But I fear stolen glances across table tops will be insufficient for the likeliness of my desires. If you_

_so wish to comply to my own wishes, I would be grateful for your reply._

_Keita._

Keita. So that was her name. Her way with words impressed me even more than the neat handwriting she had written it with. I refolded the paper neatly placing it in the secret compartment in the chest at the foot of my bed. I rummaged through it until I found some parchment and ink to write my own reply. I sat at my desk quill in hand staring at the blank parchment, for the life of me I couldn't think of what to say. So in the end I just put one simple sentence, in my own neat handwriting.

_Keita,_

_Meet me in the courtyard at midnight._

_Merida._

I folded my note neatly and placed it in my bedside table draw ready for tomorrow. And then I slept. Well I say slept, it was more lie in bed thinking for a few hours, smiling as I closed my eyes fantasizing about things to come.

I awoke the next morning to blinding light flittering through my window as Mum flung the curtains open, a large smile plastered across her face.

"What's got you I such a good mood?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"What does the note say, Merida?" She asked cheerfully as she opened the last curtain, my eyes widened. What was I supposed to tell her?

"The note? Well, I couldn't wait 'till mornin' so I opened last night..." I said quickly as I sat up in my bed.

Her eyes glinted with a smile, "Well, what did it say?" She asked excitedly.

"It uh- It just said that he- That _I_ looked very pretty in my dress last night..." She gave me a look as if to say 'that's it?'

"And that he would like to meet me for lunch today." I added quickly.

Lies, all of it. But I couldn't tell her the truth. A princess is to marry an eligible marriage partner and have the future princes and princesses. Not elope with a female. But with that said I definitely felt _something_ toward Kieta, and if she felt the same way I wasn't going to deny myself of her pleasures.

"Today!?" Mum yelled, happiness shining from her eyes. Something inside be broke and my stomach dropped as I realized one day she would find out. One day she would know the extent of my lies. But until that day I would try not to think too much of it. And be happy while I could.

"Yes!" I exclaimed halfheartedly, suddenly realizing this meant I actually had to spend the day with Young Macintosh. It couldn't be that bad I thought, at least he was easy on the eyes.

"Have breakfast and then we'll get you tidied up and ready for your date!" She sung happily and fluttered from the room. I flopped my head back down onto my pillow.

"It's not a date!" I called after her, I lay there for a moment staring at the open door, what had I gotten myself into? As I stared a figure strode past the door, I recognized the prominent curves and messy dark hair as Keita, I quickly threw my covers off, got out of bed and went to my bedside table, I gathered my note before striding out of my room after her. I soon caught up to her checking nobody was around I tapped her shoulder, she turned quickly when she saw it was me a smile broke across her face. She looked me up and down, and I was suddenly all too aware that my night gown was almost as revealing as her own dress had been the night before. Not that I minded, the smile on her face only boosted my confidence further. Gently I took her hand, opened it as I stared into her searing green eyes and I placed my reply into the palm of her hand and squeezed her fingers shut again. I let go of her hand and strode back to my room, fully aware she was watching me leave.

The moment I closed the door I couldn't suppress the smile on my face, butterflies danced in my stomach but I didn't mind. I was happy.

After dressing in my own green dress I made my way to breakfast, my stomach rumbling eager for some sustenance. My three brothers were not present at breakfast, no doubt causing mischief elsewhere in the castle. After I'd eaten Mum dragged me away to get ready for my "date" as she called it. In my mind it was anything but, Young Macintosh didn't even know we were having it yet. On the way to wherever it was she was taking me Young Macintosh rounded a corner and was walking straight toward us, he fixed his posture when he saw it was me, standing up straight and pushing a loose piece of hair from his eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mum whispered to me, letting go of my arm walking through the nearest door. I walked defiantly onward, I had to do it. I had to ask him to lunch.

"Princess Merida!" He said as we drew closer, stopping before me, he reached for my hand, I wanted to step away but any sign that I didn't want him would make a great hole in my lies. So I allowed him to hold my hand and kiss it gently. I later washed my hands thoroughly, no doubt.

"Young Macintosh." I replied politely, he suddenly looked nervous, awkwardly rubbing his shoulder trying to act natural.

"I was just thinkin' maybe- I mean only if you want to- Maybe you'd like to uh-"

"To what?" I laughed, urging him on.

"To have lunch with me today. If you're lucky maybe I'll tell you about the battle I won at Fort Greenwal!" He said proudly puffing out his chest. I almost laughed I was so relieved, I didn't but I could have. Looks like my lies worked out fine after all. I still had to spend the day with him.

And so it was, we had lunch, he ate all the food while I sat and pretended to be interested in his tales of slaying beasts and fighting men. Nodding my head and agreeing ever so often. I didn't believe a word of it.

Three hours later he declared that it must be "Time to get inside for afternoon tea" as he so gently put it, how he could continue eating after just finishing two plates of roast pork I did not know. But I was glad to be rid of him. I made my way back to the castle, going past the stables to give Angus some food on the way. I headed for my bedroom to gather my bow and get some practice in before dinner, I was intercepted on the way however when Mum raced up to me wanting to know all about how it went.

"It went really well." I told her, my words full with fake enthusiasm "We had a great time!"

"Maybe we'll have you married faster than we thought!" She said excitedly before happily prancing away, off to do queen duties I guessed.

Relieved that she didn't ask any more questions I continued toward my room, pushing my door open to find a small folded piece of parchment on the floor that someone had slid underneath my door. My heart leaped as I realized it must have been from Keita. Scooping it up and closing the door at the same time I quickly unfolded it, only to find three simple words neatly scrawled across the center:

_Midnight it is._

She had agreed, I couldn't be happier. My mind raced at the thought of talking to her, not to mention meeting in such a way, it was so romantic.

I put the note with her other one, gathered my bow and arrows and raced out the door toward the archery range with a large smile flittering across my mouth.

Every arrow I fired found its mark in the red center of the target, which only heightened my mood further. Time couldn't pass fast enough, there was still at least five hours before the sun would go down and another two after that before I could even start making my way to the courtyard.

Ever so slowly the time passed, the sun sank in the sky and the moon rose over the mountain peaks. I paced around my room, just half an hour before I would be meeting Keita. I was nervous to say the least.

Soon enough the time came and I silently crept from my room, out the back entrance and into the darkened courtyard. The candles around the courtyard pillars had been lit, as they were every night. Dark archways between each led out into a small patch of grass before the great forest.

I could see Keita already waiting for me, sitting on a small stone bench underneath the light of a single candle. She wore a soft blue dress which complimented her thin figure beautifully, the neckline was low, much like her other dress had been, I couldn't have cared less, if anything it only made me happier. I made my way over to her as gracefully as I could, she stood when she saw me coming, and I was relieved to find that she was failing to suppress her own smile. And so it was we stood staring sheepishly.

"Good evenin'." She said sweetly, her voice was soft and husky, I watched her smooth jawline as she spoke.

"Hi." I replied equally as sweet, although I immediately regretted my poor choice of greeting. She giggled slightly, watching me as I took a seat on the bench and motioned for her to join me. We sat sideways on the stone bench, me at one end and her at the other with our legs crossed, just an arm's length away.

And so it was. We sat and chatted and laughed through the night. I found out she was in-fact the same age as me, and the first born too. It seemed Young Macintosh was younger than me, which surprised me, his physique was very toned for a fifteen year old. As we talked I found my affection for Keita only grew stronger. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her body, it was all perfect to me. I only hoped she felt the same way.

"When are you returning home?" I asked nervously, hoping it wasn't anytime soon.

"Five days' time." she said wistfully. My stomach dropped. Only five days, "Mother wants to be back home in time to have the baby." She added apologetically. We talked for hours before we found ourselves too tired to speak, however much we wanted to. And so parted ways, on the promise we would meet again the next night. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to talk to her until the sun rose, which wouldn't even be too far from now, a few hours at the most. As I watched her walk away, her hips moving in a hypnotizing sway. I suddenly had the urge to hold her, to kiss her, to be in her arms. So it was lust that clouded my thoughts as I quickly raced after her, gently taking hold of her arm, forcing her to turn and face me. With one short glance into her green irises, I moved in closing my eyes, suddenly my courage faded and I stopped, what if she didn't like me?

My worries were soon obliterated as she moved her body against me and pressed her lips against my own.

Butterflies exploded in my stomach. My thoughts swirled like a storm inside my head. I felt her soft hand against my jaw, my insides melted away and my thoughts calmed.

This is what heaven must feel like.

I could feel her lips turn into a smile as we kissed, and I found that I was smiling along with her.

Slowly we pulled apart, opening our eyes. I looked across her face, she was beautiful. She blushed sheepishly as if I had said out loud, maybe I had. She lowered her hand from my face, I suddenly felt empty, like a part of me was missing. Impossibly her blushing cheeks grew redder as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Merida." She breathed, whatever composure I had left crumbled away, then she bit her lip as she smiled turning around and hurrying away. I stood dumbstruck. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I touched my mouth with the tips of my fingers.

I could barely contain my happiness the next day, I was tired but I couldn't care less. Keita had kissed me. Dad had asked what I was so happy about, I just told him how I had hit the archery target center 20 times in a row.

"That's my girl!" He yelled haughtily as I continued on my way. Where it was I was going I didn't know, but I find myself outside near the stables so I decided to take Angus out for a ride. I trusted him to guide us safely through the forest, my mind was elsewhere. Thinking of Keita.

The days went by slowly, but the nights not slow enough. Each night when the moon was at its highest I met Keita at the same stone bench. Each night we grew closer together, each night we tried not to think about her impending departure, and each night we kissed goodbye. Sometimes even when we met, or when we sat down, after we laughed, whenever the opportunity arose really.

But before long it was Keita's last night at Castle DunBroch, I woke up with tears in my eyes, I had a dream of her leaving, never to see her again. It was a nightmare really. I pulled myself out of bed telling myself it would be okay. That _I_ would be okay. Mum had fallen heavier into suspicion, keeping me in her sights when she could, so I made sure to spend a few hours with Young Macintosh every other day. Dad remained as oblivious as ever, and I loved him for it. Lady Macintosh's contractions were growing closer together, which helped keep Mum distracted but worried Keita.

And so it was when we met that night, as we kissed our goodbyes and things were getting heated, buttons undone, sleeves half off, corsets untied, she had her mouth to my neck, softly kissing my collar bone, when we heard a scream ring out from an open window. Fear rippled through me like fire, I held Keita close, protecting her in case something attacked. If we hadn't been outside we wouldn't have heard it. We soon realized however the screams belonged to her mother. The baby was coming.

We ran inside, sprinting up the stairs toward Lord and Lady Macintosh's bedroom. Before long we found ourselves outside the room breathing heavily. We could hear voices from inside, the pained groans of Lady Macintosh and the occasional "PUSH!" from my own mother. It sounded like there were at least three maids in there to help, and Lord Macintosh of course. I convinced Keita that if we tried to help we would only get in the way, she looked at me with worried eyes.

"We can't just stand here and do nothin'!" She reasoned.

"I know," I said softly "But we can't just burst in there either. Look at me, Keita." Keita's scared eyes fell upon my own "She'll be okay. You hear me? She's in good hands." I told her as I held her own hands, when she nodded in agreement I pulled her into a comforting hug.

We sat outside the door, I held her hand and we waited. She rested her head on my shoulder, everything was silent except the muffled screams from the room next to us. I'm not sure how long we waited, I didn't mind though, I would take as much time with Keita as I could.

We heard footsteps coming toward the door and we quickly stood, trying to look inconspicuous we stood a few steps apart. One of the maids came out of the door, it was Maudie, she stopped when she saw us waiting.

It was then that I saw the tears in her eyes, my stomach dropped, they were not happy tears. Maudie quickly closed the door behind her then looked at Keita.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked before rushing away, trying to hide her tears. Without even thinking I looked at Keita, the look on her face broke my heart, she was terrified. Her face white as alabaster. She was moving toward the door, reaching for the door handle, I could see her hands shaking even from where I stood. What was left of my heart fell away as I imagined how she must be feeling. She quickly opened it and took one step into the room. One step was all she could manage. I couldn't see what had happened, but by the sound of people crying I had a fair idea. I swallowed thickly, as silent tears began to roll off my cheeks.

Keita's strangled cries filled the air as she yelled out in anguish. She braced herself on the door frame to keep from falling over. Her other hand covered her mouth, as if she was trying to contain her feelings. She turned away from the scene inside, but she didn't look at me. Instead she started running. As her figure moved from the doorway I saw a brief glance of inside. I had guessed right.

Mum sat on a chair next to the bed. Her face was smeared with tears. Her sad eyes looked at me and she shook her head ever so slightly.

Lord Macintosh had fresh tears of his own that dripped from his chin and onto the cloth wrappings that covered the healthy new born baby in his arms. I couldn't bring myself to look at the lifeless figure on the bed beside them.

Lady Macintosh had died during childbirth.

I found myself running along the corridor chasing after Keita. I felt light, like I was hollow. But still I ran after her, calling her name. As I ran past my bedroom I skidded to a stop and quickly went back and gathered my bow and arrow, if Keita went so far as to run into the forest we would need protection, Dad had been talking about strange happenings there lately.

She ran to our courtyard and collapsed on the cold ground in bundle of tears, hugging her knees. I sat myself down next to her, holding her tight.

She pushed her head into my neck, her body heaving as she took in desperate breathes.

"You said..." She managed through powerless cries, "You said it would be okay!" Her voice was muffled against my chest. My heart stopped.

"I know." Was all I could manage. I kissed the top of her head, then rested my head against hers. We sat there crying together. At least we had each other. And that's what I told her as I whispered words of comfort, her cries died down to anguished sobs.

And that's when I said it.

"I love you."

I felt her body grow tenser slightly, I squeezed my eyes shut. Immediately regretting saying it. This was neither the time nor place to tell her how I felt. But her body relaxed again as she breathed out a shuddering breathe.

Before she could reply I was aware we were being watched, I quickly raised my head to see who was there, my stare was met by the shocked face of my mother.

Slowly I stood and helped Keita stand too, her body still shaking with grief.

"You love her? Young Lady Macintosh?" She said her voice strong. We'd been caught. I wanted to run. I wanted to run far far away, but before I did I had to speak my mind.

"Yes." I said defiantly, I felt Keita's gentle stare against me, it gave me courage and I stood up straighter, my arm still around her waist "I have loved her since the day I met her. I think you knew it somewhere inside you. But just know that even if you tear us apart even if you lock me away I will still love her. I will _always_ love her!" I stared at her for the longest time, unsure of what to do. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pale blue light. The light of a Willow the Wisp, guiding me to my fate. Its light seemed paler then normal but I didn't take any notice of it.

"Merida, come here. Now." I couldn't decipher the look she wore, but I assumed she wasn't happy. And so I was faced with a choice. Do as she said. Or run into the forest chasing my fate.

Without a second thought I removed my arm from Keita's waist and held her hand instead. Then quickly darted toward the Wisp, and Keita ran with me. As we drew near it vanished and reappeared deeper into the trees. I heard my mother's desperate calls behind us as we ran. But on we went crashing through the trees. My foot snagged on a branch and I fell toward the ground, dragging Keita with me. I lost my hold of her hand as we fell, and to our misfortune fell down a small but steep incline, tumbling haphazardly down the tree covered slope.

I was thrown into a small bush at the bottom covered in cuts and bruises, my dress ripped all over. I checked my bow was still intact, I had five unbroken arrows, the rest had either fallen out or snapped. I called out for Keita.

There was no answer.

I felt my heartbeat in my fingertips, it hastened with every moment of silence. I slowed my breathing to be quiet as possible so I could listen. I could hear a thundering river in the distance.

"KEITA?!" I called out again, my cry was answered by the sounds of rustling in the large shrubbery around me, accompanied with a series of low growls it only accelerated my pulse even further.

Wolves.

I pulled my bow from my back and knocked an arrow, I pulled the string half way, just in case. I backed away slowly, then my foot kicked a small stone, I stopped when I didn't hear it hit the ground again. I chanced a quick glance behind me, there was a rocky cliff face that fell at least fifty metres into a flooded river below. I was cornered. I heard a noise in front of me and quickly faced forward again pulling the string on my bow tight and the same time. The bushes rustled with the eminent threat. I feared for Keita's safety, she hadn't called back, had they already got her?

The dark furred beast that flashed past an opening in the bushes forced me to push aside any thoughts of Keita and focus on my own survival. The growls continued, becoming more menacing by the second. There seemed to be three wolves, they were circling me, probably determining if I was dangerous or not.

They must have decided I wasn't because moments later the giant grey head of a wolf burst through the greenery as it leaped at me, its teeth were yellow and broken, its fur dirty and it body covered in deep scars.

My reaction time, thankfully, was quicker than the wolves for as it flew toward me I let go of my arrow which whistled through the air before finding its mark in the wolf's skull with a wet thunk and a spray of blood.

I never like killing things, even now I didn't look at the dead wolf on the forest floor. Kill or be killed, I kept telling myself.

I was scared. I was so scared I felt like crying. Which said a lot because I didn't scare easily. Mainly I was afraid for Keita, alone in the forest, possibly being chased by wolves.

I knocked another arrow and pulled my bow taught trying not to think about it. Another wolf bounded past, this one had darker fur than the first, I let out a breath as I let my arrow fly. Missed.

Just three arrows left. I knocked yet another arrow and calmed myself, the dark wolf ran back past, I let my fingers slip concentrating hard, I aimed in front of the bounding wolf and it ran straight into my arrow, burying itself in the wolf's neck. It yelped loudly before falling to the ground where it ceased to move.

I knocked my second to last arrow, if I had counted correctly there was only one wolf left. Sweat ran down my face and I breathed heavily. The urge to collapse on the ground and cry grew stronger. I wanted to jump of the cliff and be rid of everything, but I didn't. I stood my ground with my bow ready to fire. The third wolf made an appearance leaping out from my right, I spun on the spot and let my arrow fly, it found its mark entering through the wolf's open mouth and exciting through its skull before planting itself into a thick tree trunk covered in dark blood. Kill or be killed.

I let out a shuddering breathe, that should be the last of them. I knocked my last arrow just in case. I forced myself to move forward, I would not let my fear rule me, I stopped however when I heard more rustling in the patch of trees to my left, it was too dark to see further than a metre in front of me. I reacted immediately, pulling my bow tight and pointing it toward the source of the sound. I released my grip on the string sending my arrow forward.

Kill or be killed.

I heard the now familiar thunk of my arrow meeting its mark, but there was no yelp of pain, instead an anguished gasp. My heart stopped as time seemed to stand still.

"No." I whispered rushing forward dropping my bow as I went. I drew nearer and I saw that it was no wolf I had fired upon, Keita stood in the darkness looking even paler than before. My eyes immediately went to the arrow protruding from her ribcage, her dress covered in blood.

She tried to speak but instead coughed up a mouthful of blood. She fell to her knees, holding her wound. I threw myself on the dirt beside her, tears already streaming down my face, I felt as though I had an arrow of my very own striking through my heart.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry!" I told her through desperate breathes "You'll be okay!" I said, my voice full with tears, more for my own comfort than hers "I'll make it okay I promise!"

"Merida..." She breathed wincing as she put her blood soaked hand against my face, like she'd done with our first kiss "I-" She winced again, the pain growing worse," I don't love you. I'm sorry." She said as she stared into my eyes, I felt my heart fall. And with it fell a waterfall of tears. Her hand fell from my face and her body went limp in my arms. My heart ached for her, a pain that could not be spoken. The perpetual guilt filling my every move. I clasped my hand over my mouth.

Kill or be killed. The words rang through my head and self-hatred flowed through my veins.

"No. No- KEITA!" I shook her body in effort to wake her up "Stay with me Keita, please! I need you!" She didn't move, her life was gone, just like her mother's only an hour before.

She didn't love me.

I felt like a hole had been punched right through my chest, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't stand. My body shook with grief. She was dead and it was my fault. I had killed the women I loved. My arrow stuck out of her at an awkward angle, she had died in agony.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered into her hair.

I don't know how long I sat with her, but the sun was rising when I finally looked up, I saw the cliff in front of me.

I lay her body in a respectful manner. She was so beautiful. I knelt over her corpse and kissed her for the very last time, but the magic was gone, there were no butterflies in my stomach, just a black abyss. There was no happiness in my eyes, just tears. And so it was with a heavy heart that I made my way to the cliff face. I stared down to the rocks below. The swollen river was brown from the flooding, its fast current flowing downstream, carrying with it tree trunks and debris.

I took a step closer to the edge, my toes sticking out over thin air. I couldn't feel anything anymore. Not the gentle breeze that played with my hair, or the countless cuts and bruises I had across my body. None of it mattered. She was dead. I had killed her. The guilt was eating away at me more and more with every passing second. With one last solemn glance toward my beloved. I leaned forward.

She never loved me.

I felt a gentle hand grab my arm and pull me back.

"Merida!" Came a worried voice behind me. I knew that voice. But it couldn't be. I must be imagining things. But as I turned around I knew she was not a hallucination.

Keita stood facing me with worried eyes. Her face was stained with dried tears. My eyes fell to where her wound was, only there was no arrow protruding from her ribs, her dress was without blood stains. I quickly looked to where I had laid her body, there was nothing there but a pile of ashes.

"You're okay?" I asked skeptically, hardly believing what was right in front of me. She gave me worried grin.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What were you doin" standing out over the ravine like that!?" I didn't answer her question, I just pulled her body against my own and held her tight. Planning on never letting go.

"How are you okay?" I cried happily into her shoulder "You died, I held you. You were dead!" The tears that fell now were no longer from pain, but from happiness. She stepped back and looked me in the eye.

"No I'm fine Merida, look at me I'm fine it's okay!" She insisted, I nodded forcing back my tears. I smiled at her sadly. Wiping my face on my sleeve.

"What- What did you mean when you said I had died?" She asked hesitantly.

"The wolves," I explained, gesturing to the dead bodies of the wolves that lay strewn around the opening "They attacked me, I thought you were one of them, I- I shot you, with an arrow." More tears fell from my eyes as I recalled what had happened.

Keita pulled me into another hug, I felt like I could fly I was so happy. She had saved me when I couldn't save her.

"I'm okay, Merida. I'm okay really." She whispered reassuringly with a distant hint of sadness into the crook of my neck, we stood there in silence for a long while. I could have stayed there forever.

"Remember when your father was talking about strange happenings in the forest?" She asked quietly, I nodded.

"He talked about Mendacours, creatures that could take other forms. I read about them when I was little, they can take the form of anything from someone's memories, since they're just a copy they're much paler than the real thing." She explained, my eyes widened in realization remembering how the Willow the Wisps and herself had been much paler.

"I think there is one in this forest." She concluded. I was relieved to say the least, I was ecstatic. I held her still, never wanting to let go.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey?"

"I love you too." She whispered. I smiled my heat melting, I rested my head against her shoulder. I was happy.

After another few minutes of hugging in silence, we began to hear people shouting in the distance, no doubt they had come looking for us.

We began walking toward the shouts hand in hand, ready to face our families. It was Dad who saw us first, shouting out to the others we were safe. He ran to me and scooped me up with ease holding me against him.

"Thank the heavens you're safe!" He shouted happily before setting me back on the ground and giving Keita a small smile. I walked back over to her and held her hand.

"Dad, I need to tell you something..."

"Merida," He started proudly "I will love you no matter what, and I have talked to your mother and we both agree that we will respect whatever life you choose. And Keita," He held his arms out wide, welcoming her into a hug, she stepped forward and he wrapped his bear like arms around her "Welcome to the family!" He grinned, letting her go. His face suddenly turned solemn as he looked down at her, "I'm uh- so sorry for your loss." He added sincerely, I reached out for her hand once more, letting her know I was there for her. She looked to the ground and I pulled her into a hug, she sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

Dad lead us back to the castle were Lord Macintosh was waiting with tired eyes. Keita ran to him, tears were shared as Young Macintosh joined them, holding in his arms the newest addition to the family, young lady Adaria.

We had the funeral the next day. It was a simple ceremony, yet elegant. I comforted Keita as much as I could, told her I was there for her. Everyone was supportive of our courtship, which meant so much to us both. The week after Clan Macintosh returned home. All except Keita, she was to live with me. And we were to be married in the spring of next year, by then she would have just turned eighteen and I would be seventeen.

And so it was that the fates had worked to my design. I was never afraid of my future after that, any future with Keita was more than enough for me. Destiny had led me on a dangerous trail, but I came out victorious, whether it had anticipated my every action I will never know. But either way I'm glad it happened.


End file.
